


30 day porn challenge - Day 28

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28. Spanking </p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 28

**Author's Note:**

> So not really porn...

Loki stormed into the lab glaring at Tony as he measured Loki’s helmet. Loki stood with his arms crossed glaring at the scientist. Tony looked up his eyes wide.

“What have I told you about taking my helmet?” Tony opened his mouth but closed it; Loki could see the little smile. Loki stepped closer and Tony ran but he didn’t get far before Loki was in front of him. When he turned another was behind. One of the Loki’s grabbed his arms and walked around the table, holding them out, and knocked the papers and everything else that was on it. He pulled Tony’s arms so his chest was on the table. The Loki that held onto his hands spread them and used a rope to tie his wrists to the table legs. Then the Loki disappeared leaving the real one behind him out of sight. He turned his head to see Loki inspecting his helmet.

“How is it you managed to dent it?” Tony stayed silent listening to him. Loki walked over to him and lent over to Tony’s ear from behind.

“I warned you and you didn’t listen.” Loki muttered and moved away. Loki pulled Tony’s trousers down. ‘If this is what happens when I touch his helmet I know what I’m doing every day.’ Tony thought. He felt Loki’s hand run over his arse cheek. Within seconds Tony smacked his hand against it, catching Tony off guard making him gasp. Loki slapped him harder, making the table move slightly. Tony continued to slap him roughly. Tony clenched his fists at each hit; he put his head on the table and closed his eyes. Loki hit him again and he smirked slightly as Tony moaned a little. Loki rubbed the red flesh gently and slapped him again. Tony moaned and gasped.  He felt as Loki ran his hand round to his hard cock and then the hand disappeared. Tony looked up and saw Loki holding his helmet walking off.

“Really, you’re going to leave me here like this?”

“Don’t touch my stuff.” Loki smirked and walked off. 


End file.
